Small of Two Pieces
by Coconut1
Summary: 'Is this pain to much for me? Can I stay the same?' AU!! Squall and Rinoa are forced into unpredicted circumstances that force them to change who they are and what they feel. Can they maintain their sanity through it all? Squinoa!
1. The Rose Collection

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8....

Summary: 'Is this pain to much for me? Can I stay the same?' AU!! Squall and Rinoa are forced into unpredicted circumstances that force them to change who they are and what they feel. Can they maintain their sanity through it all? Squinoa!

**_~* Small of Two Pieces *~_**

_~ Chapter 1: The Rose Collection ~_

_****************************************_

"Squall Leonhart?" Rinoa asked her friend Selphie as she placed the picture of a man with unruly brunette hair onto the table. "I've never heard of him." She told her friend.

"Neither have I." Selphie told her friend, picking up the picture in her hands. "At least he's cute!" Selphie said with a smile and wink. Rinoa just glared.

"I'd rather have you. I'd feel more comfortable with you." Rinoa told her friend. Selphie blushed at the comment.

"Oh Rinoa! Stop it!" Selphie said very exagerated.

"Hey everybody!" A girl from behind Rinoa called. She turned to find a girl with blonde hair.

"Heya Quisty!" Rinoa greeted. 

"Hi Quisty!" Selphie squealed. Quistis took a seat between them and flicked her hair slightly as it caught in her face and eye.

"Okay," Quistis began as she pulled out a picture of a tall man with blonde hair in a trench coat. "Do you guys know this guy?" She held out the picture to them and they examined it. Selphie snatched the picture from her hand and squinted as if to make herself remember. "His name is Seifer." Quistis told them. "I'm stuck with him." 

"I've heard his name before somewhere, but that's all I got." Selphie told her in an apologetic manner as she handed the picture back to Quistis.

"I heard he was kind of a jerk. Sorry." Rinoa said.

"Great. My first mission and I'm stuck with a jerk." Quistis moaned in annoyance as her head fell to the table.

"Selphie!!" Someone called from the entrance to the cafeteria. Selphie looked up from her friends to find a man with a cowboy hat on.

"IRVY!!" She cried with happiness as she ran to him. 

"This is gonna be the best mission ever!" He cheered catching her in his arms.

"She's so lucky." Quistis and Rinoa said in unison.

"Irvy, c'mon over here! Sit with us!" Selphie pleaded, already dragging him towards the table where the two girls sat. 

"You guys are so lucky." Rinoa said. "It's so not fair!" She cried.

"Aw, well I heard that Squall guy is real quiet!" Irvine said with his trademark drawl. 

"Great! That's just wonderful!" Rinoa cried sarcastically. "I want someone interesting, not some dumb brick!" Rinoa said with annoyance.

"Life is wonderful, isn't it?" Quistis said with a smile patting Rinoa on the shoulder. Rinoa just gave her a deep glare, but her expression lightened and she smiled at her. 

*

"Sir," a man with brunette hair started to Cid. "May I request a change of partners." He asked.

"Squall," Cid began with an annoyed glare. "I can't just change it, and besides I believe it will be good for you if you work with someone else." Cid told him.

"Sir, she will just slow me down." Squall complained.

"Mr. Leonhart! I'm not going to alter your partner! No matter what you say!" Cid yelled sternly. Squall just glared slightly, turned and walked out of his office. 

'She better not get in my way. I'll just do everything myself, it'll be no problem. I'll become a SeeD, I could careless if she did with me.' Squall thought to himself as he made his way to his dorm. 

*

"_All Students who are to participate in the SeeD test please come to the gate of Garden. I repeat. All Students who are to participate in the SeeD test please come to the gate of Garden." _The intercom clicked off and Rinoa and Selphie looked to each other and smiled like giddy cheer leaders. They both made their way out of the library where they were reading up on past SeeD test happenings. 

"I'm so excited." Rinoa squealed, jumping about every which way.

"I'm gonna pass this test with rainbow colors!" Selphie squealed, shaking her hips with excitement. They both giggled to themselves.

"I can't wait to meet Squall! He's gonna be like 'Rinoa, you are so hot! Let me take you away on my white stead!' and then I'll faint in his arms and we'll fly into the sky!" Rinoa dreamed. They both started laughing.

"Well, Irvine get a mystical dragon and take me away to Never Never Land!" Selphie squealed.

"Damn straight I will!" A voice came from behind them. They both looked to find Irvine quite close to them both. 

"You were listening!?" Rinoa asked, astonished at her friend. 

"You two were talking so frickin loud!" Irvine said with a smile and a chuckle.

"You men! You love listening to our romantic fantasies don't you?" Selphie asked. 

"Duh!" Irvine exclaimed, almost as if she was supposed to know that. 

"Whatever!" Rinoa said, sticking her palm into his face. Irvine just kissed it. "Irvine!!" Rinoa scolded as she quickly recoiled her hand. "Now I'm going to have to burn the skin off and douse it with holy water!" Rinoa screeched as she ran on ahead.

* 

Rinoa arrived out of breath at the Garden's gate to find there were only several people there, including Cid.

"Ah! Rinoa! Just the girl I wanted to see!" Cid said with a beaming smile as he walked to her.

"Hey Cid! How are you?" Rinoa asked with a smile that was equally happy. 

"I need to talk to you about your partner." Cid said in a low whisper.

"What about?" She asked, curiosity building.

"Well... come over here." Cid told her as he grabbed her arm, dragging her to the edge of Garden, away from everyone. "

"Yes?" She asked, becoming slightly impatient about the news.

"Well, you partner is exactly the most sociable, he likes to act on his own so if he tells you to back off and let him do it, protest and help him. Got it?" Cid asked, a small smile of hope on his lips.

'Great, I get the loner.' Rinoa sighed to herself. "Okay." Rinoa said, trying to be as cheery possible. 

"And one more thing!" Cid began, holding her in place by placing a hand on her shoulder. "One more boy will be added to your team, his name Zell. Do you know him?" Cid asked. Rinoa's face lit up with excitement. She had been friends with Zell since she had first joined Garden. 

Rinoa cheered inside. "Yes, I know him." Rinoa told him, trying to keep her excitement hidden as best as possible. 

"Good. I see that your happy so I'll let you go back and meet up with your partners." Cid said with a smile as he patted her on the shoulder. 

Rinoa did her happy dance whilst walking to Zell who had just coincidentally showed up.

"Zelly Boy!" Rinoa screamed, still doing her happy dance.

"Oh hey Rin!" Zell called. "This sucks, I have no idea who I'm with! Am I gonna be alone!? I'd hate to be alone! What if we get stuck out in the wilderness!? I'd be scared to death!" Zell said, making himself nervous with each passing word. 

"Relax! You're with me and Squall!" Rinoa screamed with happiness as she began to do Selphie's happy dance around Zell.

"No way!?" Zell cried with happiness.

"WAAAAYYY!!!" Rinoa yelled with a smile on her face as they congratulated themselves by giving each other high fives. 

"Great." Came a husky voice from behind them. They both turned to find the infamous Squall that was on Rinoa's mind so much.

"You must be Squall." Said Rinoa in a cheery voice as she walked up to him. She extended her hand for a greeting, Squall just looked at it and did nothing. "You're supposed to shake it." Whispered Rinoa. Squall just continued to stare at her. Rinoa let her hand fall, disappointed. She turned to Zell and ushered him over to them with a gesture. "This is Zell, he'll be joining us." Rinoa told him.

"Hey! Wassup man?" Zell asked cheerfully as he brushed off his hand and extended it to Squall. He had obviously not seen the incident between Rinoa and Squall just seconds ago. After about 30 seconds of Zell's hand hanging in the air he finally dropped it and asked. "What's wrong man?"

'Oh God Zell, just stop. Please.' Rinoa silently begged. Squall just glared at Zell. Rinoa sighed, this was going nowhere fast. "Can you at least introduce yourself?" Rinoa pleaded to Squall.

"I'm Squall Leonhart, and I intend on passing this stupid test, is that okay?" Squall asked offensively. Rinoa just glared at him. 

'What a prick.' Rinoa thought with disgust. 'This is gonna be loads of fun.'

**'Loads of Fun'**

**********************************************

A/n: So... how was that!? This is my first fic so please, give as much criticism as possible!


	2. Over the Rainbow

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Final Fantasy 8...

Note: Thank you for the reviews everybody! They mean alot!

~ _Chapter 2: Over the Rainbow... ~_

_*************************************_

As Cid went down the rows explaining the missions to the individual groups Rinoa thought about Squall. 'What the hell was his problem' was her main thought. She wasn't at all comfortable with the guy. He wasn't just quiet, he was also rude! She hated those types of people. Well, maybe he wasn't that rude, maybe he's only rude in the beginning to make people go away. Rinoa decided that must have been it. She was sure that later on Squall would be just as talkative as her and Zell, maybe they could all actually carry on a full conversation! That was a dream.

"Rinoa, Squall, Zell." Cid began nodding to each one individually. "You're personal mission in the war will be to protect Deling city from threatening Galbadians."

"The whole town!?" Rinoa asked in astonishment.

"Yep, that's why your group has three!" Cid reminded her. "and besides the Galbadians wont be surrounding the city with an army and stampeding in! It'll be little by little. Of course, you can always call for backup from our Garden or Galbadia's!" Cid told her with a smile.

"Well, that sorta puts me to ease." Rinoa said with the tiny glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"It's not supposed to." Squall told her looking down at her. Rinoa just glared out into the plains and breathed a heavy sigh.

"C'mon man. She's real worried 'bout this!" Zell told him. Squall just shot him a death look causing Zell to freeze.

"Zell, it's all right." Rinoa told him with a smile. Zell smiled back, knowing that he had at least tried to help. 

"Lets get ready. We'll leave tomorrow at 1300, got it?" Squall asked as he began to walk back to his dorm.

"Well... umm no! But I guess I do now that you're gone." Rinoa said almost to herself. She tried to make Squall hear her comment but that was a negative.

"Quite the jerk we have in our midst." Zell said with a smile as he slapped Rinoa on the back.

"Quite." Rinoa quietly agreed.

*

"Selphie?" Rinoa began as she popped her head out of the bathroom. "Does this look okay to you?" She asked as she stepped completely out of the bathroom. She wore a light pink, sleeveless shirt that exposed a tiny morsel of cleavage with spaghetti straps that wrapped around her neck. For pants she had navy blue hot pants, a belt wrapped loosely around it carrying her 'Angel Wing' which her father had so graciously given her.

"Oh my! You look all sexy Rinoa!" Selphie said with a giggle.

"Shut up, Selphie!" She called as she quickly looked to the mirror. "I just feel comfortable in this." She said with a smile.

"It's all for Squall, isn't it?" Selphie asked with a wink.

"Squall!? That guy is a jack ass!" Rinoa cried, looking to Selphie astonished as if she had previosuly known that.

"Language Rinoa!" Selphie scolded playfully. "Anyways, he really is? Mega bummer!" Selphie cried. "He was so hot to!" 

"I know... well, life goes on." Rinoa said with a smile. 

"True true!" Selphie admitted.

*

At the front gate the next day Zell and Rinoa sat there waiting for Squall. 

"I told you we shouldn't have come early." Rinoa scolded, leaning herself against one of the gate bars.

"Better to be early." Zell reminded her looking her over. Rinoa caught Zell out of the corner of her eye checking her out.

"What?" Rinoa asked, a tiny blush coming over her face.

"Cool clothes." Zell complimented.

"Shut up!" Rinoa yelled, taking the last phrase as an insult.

"No! I'm serious." Zell admitted, a small blush crossing his cheeks. Rinoa smiled at him. 

"Thanks Zell." She said.

"Ready?" A voice came from just in front of them. They both looked and found Squall, a gunblade hung from his side. 

"Sure are!" Rinoa cheered, all pepped for the approaching mission.

"Me too!" Zell said with a smile.

"Good. Then lets go." Squall told them as he made his way down the long path towards Balamb. The two ran up to him, Rinoa on his left and Zell on his right. There was silence for a few moments until Zell was about to open his mouth to speak but Squall stopped him. "I couldn't get a car. Were walking." He answered him. There was silence from Zell who was slightly astonished that Squall knew what he was going to ask.

"Do you read minds or somethin'?" Zell asked, laughter in his voice.

"Whatever." was Squall's answer. Rinoa bit back a giggle at the word. The word was so dry and worthless, it made her laugh.

"Hey Zell." Rinoa began looking to him over Squall's shoulder. "Race you to Balamb!" Rinoa challenged.

"You're on!" Zell yelled.

"Oh just one thing before we race though!" Rinoa began. "I WILL win!" Rinoa cried triumphantly.

"My ass you will!" Zell countered as he prepped himself.

"GO!" Rinoa screamed. Zell was gone in a flash, a cloud of dust trailing him all the way. Rinoa never followed.

"What was that about?" Squall asked, still looking straight ahead.

"I thought I could talk to you for a bit in private." Rinoa said with a smile.

"I don't talk." Squall simply stated.

"Oh, well you just answered on of my questions." Rinoa mumbled under her breath. "Where did you come from?" She asked, looking to him out of the corner of her eye.

"Why do you care?" Squall asked, emotionless. Rinoa glared at him.

"Just curious." Rinoa simply replied.

"You're curiosity will kill you. Keep it to yourself." Squall told her. Rinoa's mouth fell open in disgust and her glare deepened.

"Well, there's something you should know about me, Squall." Rinoa began, her annoyance obvious in her tone. "I-" She was about to start until she caught her own tongue. She couldn't lash out, not yet anyway. She couldn't wait to lash though. What a prick he was being! "I'm just gonna go on ahead." She told him as she walked ahead, following Zell's dust cloud with haste. 

"Dumb jerk." Rinoa said to herself when she was far enough away from him.

After about 20 minutes of walking they all finally reached Balamb. They purchased their train tickets and proceeded onto the train.

Rinoa took her seat next to an exhausted Zell and Squall took his seat way at the front of the car.

"I hope Deling is livelier than Balamb." Rinoa said to Zell with hope in her voice.

"I'm sure it will be, there are so many bars and night clubs n'stuff! It's gonna be a blast!" Zell cheered. Rinoa just gave him an awkward stare. "I know, I know... were not going to party!" Zell pouted.

"Regardless! It's gonna be fun anyways!" She said with a smile. "It's a new place, a new beginning! It's the place we've been wanting." Rinoa said with a warm smile. Zell smiled back. 

"These missions are gonna be fun with us three." Zell stated as he leaned back in his seat. 

"OOOOOHHHH!!!" Rinoa screamed with excitement as some of the passengers around her looked their way. "This IS gonna be fun!" Rinoa cheered to herself.

"I hope everyone will have as much fun as us." Zell said, remembering Selphie, Irvine and Quistis.

"I'm sure they will! No need to worry! As long as were having fun, they MUST be having fun!" Rinoa said with a smile causing Zell to smile back while Squall looked back to the two, then turned away to look out the window to the passing trees as a rainbow appeared high up in the sky.

"Hey, wait!" Zell's voice echoed through the cabin. "You never raced me did you!?" Zell cried, furious...

_**'Somewhere Over the Rainbow...'**_

_**'Way up high...'**_

_**'There is a land that I've heard of'**_

_**'Once in a lullaby...'**_

_**********************************************_

A/n: Chapters are moving along kinda slow but in the next one they finally get to Deling! Hurrah!


	3. Song of Pain : My Heart Beats

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8... The song in here also is not mine, it's by Yasunori Mitsuda and sung Joanne Hogg, the song is from one of my favorite games called 'Xenosaga'! SHION UZUKI ROCKS!!

Note: Thank you for the reviews everybody! I LOVE YOU ALL!!

~ _Chapter 3: Song of Pain: My Heart Beats ~_

_*******************************************************_

The three hopped off the train and looked on at the beautiful city before them. The city sparkled with a magnificent glow from the artificial lights of the houses and street lamps. It was night and a light rain laid itself on the streets of Deling. The roads shimmered with an unforgettable beauty. People marched to and fro along the side walks with umbrellas to match. 

People moved out around them as they stood in the direct middle of the unloading zone. None of them had ever set foot off of the small island known as Balamb. This was an amazing experience, it was like a city in the clouds, the opening of heaven's door. It was amazing. Even Squall was taken by it, he had only seen the small fisherman's town known as Balamb. This was truly impressive. 

Zell's mouth hung open, sucking in flys left and right while Rinoa's face lit up with excitement. Her hands grasped at her mother's ring with excitement. She stepped forward a bit, leaving the two men. She continued her walk out of the station into the rainy city. "Mother..." She began softly. "You were right..." She said with a smile as she looked up to the bright night sky as the first star of the night sparkled in the sky.

"The first star." Zell stated as he pointed up towards the dark sky. They were both getting soaked fast. 

"C'mon." Squall said as he placed his leather jacket over his head, causing the rain to slip from the jacket. "I don't want my partners getting sick... I'd be stuck with all the work." He said walking on ahead quickly. Rinoa smiled in a warm fashion and caught up to Squall with a jog, Zell following her. 

*

They checked into the Deling Hotel that night, all three of them sharing a room. Someday they were going to have to find a flat to rent. They couldn't live in the hotel for the next God knows how many days. 

That night Rinoa was forced to share a bed with Zell as they all to rent one room for the conservation of their money. Rinoa secretly enjoyed how close all three of them were. It felt like she was at home. She curled into her pillow and fell asleep, faster than she ever had before.

The next day was fairly relaxing Rinoa explored the town and found mentally taking notes on some of the shops around town that had interested her. Zell also jogged around town, looking for flats to rent at a reasonably cheap price. Squall also walked around the town becoming familiar with the street names and the city's lay out. 

Rinoa stepped into the Deling Hotel, and was about to board the elevator to go to her room until a piano playing stopped her in her tracks. She looked to where the piano was playing. She couldn't actually see the piano playing but she knew where it was. It was down a stair case which lead to the bar. She made her way to the stairs and she began to descend them as a voice rang up. 

_'First we touch and we hurt each other'_

_'then we tear our hearts apart'_

_'we are to close and I can feel the pain'_

_'Fill my empty heart'_

_'Is this pain to much for me?'_

_'Can I stay the same?'_

The voice sang along with the tune to the piano beautifully. Rinoa made her way to the bottom floor and looked around in the bar, it consisted of men and women alike, all listening to the beautiful voice on stage. Rinoa turned to the singer. She was beautiful, she had dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders, a red dress the dropped to her ankles, a slit running up her right leg to about mid thigh. 

Rinoa sighed, a content smile on her face as the song played. 

_'When this pain consumes my heart'_

_'Will I be able to hold onto my soul?'_

_'Kindness is something I don't want or need.'_

_'This sunshine will just dissolve as we begin to light.'_

_'Give me a pain as pleasing as your sight..'_

_'So I can feel you all the day and night'_

_'And keep me from fading away...'_

A waitress stepped over to Rinoa and tapped her politely on the shoulder. 

"Is there something I can get you ma'am?" The waitress asked, a smile on her face. 

"Can I get some water?" Rinoa asked, keeping her voice hushed for fear of interrupting the singer on stage. 

"Of course. Please take a seat anywhere you would like." The waitress told her with a smile as she left for the requested water. Rinoa looked around the bar and found an open table close to the stage, backed against the wall. She quickly made her way to the table and slid herself into the seat. As she made herself comfortable she became light headed for a split second. She rubbed her head with a hand, ignored it and continued to listen. 

_'Even when..'_

_'We behold each other..'_

_'Some how our eyes do not meet...'_

_'And when you hold me in your strong embrace...'_

_'Still I feel no heat.'_

_'But it gives me such delight..'_

_'To feel you close at night.'_

_'I know I am true to myself.'_

_'Though it cuts deep into my heart somehow.'_

She paused from her singing and made direct eye contact with Rinoa. Rinoa quickly averted her eyes to the table she suddenly found fascinating. The singer smiled delicately and turned back to her piano. Rinoa kept her eyes down cast, for fear of the singer's eyes. True, there was nothing scary about them but still she really didn't feel comfortable. The women sang but Rinoa just tuned her out. She kept thinking about would happen after the performance, would the singer talk to her? Was she nice? How long had she been playing for? Was she lesbian? All these questions ran through her head and before she knew it, the piano stopped and the people around cheered and clapped. She did as the others did and applauded. As everyone began to leave, Rinoa quickly sat up but the singer was looking at her, and walking over to her! Rinoa gave a quick glance and slowed her pace as to not be rude. 

"Excuse me!" The singer called to Rinoa. Rinoa turned to the women as she walked over to her with haste. "Are you Rinoa?" The women questioned, a smile of hope on her face. 

"Yes." Rinoa quietly responded, unsure of what to do. 

"I knew it!" The girl exclaimed. Rinoa, surprised of her reaction, backed off slightly. "Oh I'm sorry! My name Meya." She greeted as her hand stuck out for a greeting. Rinoa shook it. "I was a friend of your brothers!" She exclaimed with a smile. 

"Excuse me?" Rinoa asked, dumbfounded. "I never had a brother." Rinoa told her, shaking her head lightly. 

"Oh?" The singer quizzically responded. 

"I'm sorry." Rinoa apologized with a slight bow of her head. 

"No, no it was entirely my fault. The two of you just look so much alike." The women said with a smile. Rinoa smiled an uneasy smile back. 

"Rinoa!" Someone called from behind her. She turned and found Squall leaning against the railing. "C'mon, Zell found a flat. Pack all your stuff up, we're leaving now." Squall told her. 

"Okay." Rinoa said with a nod. She turned back to the singer who had blank expression on her face. Rinoa smiled lightly and ran to Squall who had already begun to climb the steps to the front desk. Squall stopped his ascent and looked back to the singer for a few seconds, then turned and left. Rinoa followed him closely. The singer watched them climb until they were out of sight. She turned to the piano. 

"Dammit..." She cursed quietly. 

"Who was that?" Squall asked as they both entered the elevator. 

"I don't know. She said she thought she knew me and something my 'brother'." Rinoa told him. "But I told her I didn't have a brother and then you showed up." She explained, turning to him. 

"Hmmm..." Squall sounded with a nod. While she was talking he had already pressed the correct numbered button for them. The elevator doors slid open, revealing an empty hall way lined with doors. They both made their way to the room, packed and headed out. 

"Where's Zell?" Rinoa asked as she tapped her bag that was strapped around her shoulder. Her finger nails gently grazed the material of the bag. 

"He said he went early. To make sure everything was cleaned out before we got there." Squall answered her. 

"Oh, that was nice of him. You should have gone instead, you know. He probably already unpacked his stuff in one of the largest rooms." Rinoa told him with a little giggle. Squall's heart pulsed rapidly for a split second as the giggle sounded which caused him to go dizzy for a few seconds. Quickly regaining himself he said. "Whatever." Rinoa laughed once more at the word, she would never get tired of it. 

_'You say that love is not a possession.'_

_'You say that love needs fantasy.'_

_'You say we must give it devotion.'_

_'But you don't say that you love me!'_

_*********************************_

A/n: ANOTHER chapter done! Cheery oh! Thanks for the reviews again! They mean more than anything to me right now! 


	4. Theme of Love: Tidus and Yuna

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8... so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about that! If I did though I would make sequel after sequel based on the FF8 story line! MWHAHAHA!!

Note: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!! They mean so much to me! 

_~ Chapter 4: Theme of Love: Tidus and Yuna ~_

_**************************************************_

"ZELL!!" Rinoa screamed at the top of her lungs. "You can't do this to us!"

"Yes, yes I can!" Zell told her. "I bought the apartment, I get my own room! You two share!" Zell told them, a smug smile on his face.

"Shut up Zell... this is MY room!" Squall yelled, stepping forward.

"You want to live out on the streets? Remember I do pay for this apartment!" Zell reminded him.

"Dammit." Squall cursed under his breath.

"You make me sick, Zell. And even though I don't want to give you the satisfaction of winning, I don't want to be out on the streets." Rinoa told him as she left for her and Squall's room.

"You WILL die." Squall whispered under his breath as he turned and left for their room.

"Yeah right!" Zell called back, doing his happy dance in a cocky fashion.

"Zell's gonna die." Squall repeated to himself as he unpacked his things. In the small room the only thing in there were two beds on either wall and a closet. They both hurriedly unpacked their belongings and put them in the closet that was thankfully there. 

"It feels like Zell did this in purpose." Rinoa commented, stopping her unpacking for the moment.

"Of course he purposely did it!" Squall yelled. "What do you think? He accidentally decided to give himself his own room?" Squall asked, a bit annoyed and mad.

"Sorry." Rinoa apologized, rolling her eyes. Squall stopped what he was doing, turned to her back and was about to say something until he caught his own tongue. He coughed lightly and turned back around to unpacking.

"Whatever." Squall replied, his movements becoming fast. Rinoa laughed out loud as she slightly tossed her head back.

"What!?" Squall asked in an infuriated manner He was becoming annoyed, and fast.

"It's just that that particular word makes me laugh." She told him, calming down her from her laughter.

"What are you talking about?" Squall asked, rolling his eyes.

"Everyone has that 'funny' word that they love so much!" Rinoa told him, slowly walking up to him. "You must have one." She told him with a smile as her hand grazed his shoulder as she sat herself down onto his bed.

"No." Was Squall's simple answer.

"You must be some kind of robot." Rinoa stated with a small giggle. 

"Whatever." Was Squall's reply, he then cursed himself as she began to laugh. As she stopped laughing she stood up in front of him, right in his face, centimeters from it actually. 

"You HAVE to have a favorite word... how about... goat!" Rinoa proclaimed and with the word came a deep rumble from Squall, he was trying to conceal his laugh! "It's goat!" Rinoa screamed triumphantly.

"Go away." Squall commanded, attempting to conceal his laughter. 

"No way! Now that I found-" Rinoa was about to finish until their door busted open revealing Zell. 

"We have Galbadian foot soldiers attempting to enter the front gate by 'peaceful' means. Authorities noted that they may become hostile. We have a job, lets go!" Zell commanded as he left their apartment, Squall and Rinoa close behind him. 

They all arrived at the front gate to find Galbadian soldier talking in annoyed tone to the keeper at the gate. 

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you in!" The keeper told them. 

"Look, we've tried to reason with you, but I'm afraid you leave us no choice." The Galbadian soldier said in an apologetic tone as he raised his gun to the mans heads. He pulled the trigger, blood sprayed everywhere as Rinoa screamed and turned away. The man fell dead to the ground. The Galbadian soldier stepped by him like he was trash. 

"They couldn't have been there for more than ten minute!" Squall screamed. Anger burned deep inside him and he raced forward. The soldier took notice, but did not care and continued walking. Squall stopped abruptly in front of the soldier, brought his foot up in a round house fashion and smashed the tip of his boot into the soldier's temple. The other guards around him rushed forward to help their comrade in need. 

"Three against one! That ain't fair!" Zell screamed as he dashed forward and socked one right in the jaw, sending him back a few feet. 

"I didn't want to do this, but now..." Rinoa whispered to herself as she dashed forward and kneed the other soldier in the crotch. The soldier coughed and wheezed and then passed out. Zell picked up the man he was pummeling and pushed him hard against a nearby wall. 

"Who told you to come here!" Zell screamed in the mans face. The soldier squirmed in Zell's tight grasp. "For if you do not tell I'll find who has sent you and send him a platter with your severed head on it!" He threatened fiercely, pushing him harder into the wall. 

"C-Caraway!" The soldier sputtered out. 

"Thanks." Zell thanked with a kindly smile as he let go of the man and swiftly kicked him in the stomach, rendering him unconscious. 

As Squall finished off the soldier by a swift punch into the jaw he stood back and looked to his two comrades, Rinoa was standing close to him, a gloomy expression on her face. Zell was walking to him with a determined expression. 

"Well, instead of pummeling the shit out of the soldier, I asked him who sent them." Zell said with a smile. "Some guy named Caraway." 

"I've heard of him before." Rinoa told them. "Supposedly he resides right here in Deling, but why would he send his own men to come here?" Rinoa questioned. 

"If they hadn't shot anyone then I'd suspect it was just a routine check or something, but that's not the case." Squall said. 

"Think we might be able to talk with this Caraway guy?" Zell asked, knowing he wouldn't get an appropriate answer. 

"Somehow, but I know we can't just walk up to him. He probably has security and all that crap." Squall pointed out. 

"True, true." Zell admitted. 

"I say we sleep on it." Rinoa suggested. 

"Good idea, Rinoa!" Zell congratulated with a thumbs up and a wink. Rinoa smiled back. 

"Sleep will do us good." Squall agreed in his own way. 

"I'm glad we can agree on something." Rinoa said with a smile. 

That night Rinoa and Squall shared the same room for the first time. There was silence through most of the night except for the uncomfortable rustling of the two. 

"Hey Squall." Rinoa began quietly, afraid of waking him if he had drifted off. 

"What?" Squall asked, rustling more. 

"Did you ever have a girlfriend or someone very close to you?" Rinoa asked, staring at the blank ceiling. 

"No." Squall simply replied. 

"Really? You seem like the type of person to-" Rinoa was about to continue until Squall cut her off. 

"Look, I've never had one so just drop it!" Squall demanded. 

"Fine." Rinoa replied. There was silence. "Do you hate me?" Rinoa abruptly asked, it wasn't her intention to ask it but it had been on her mind for who knows how long. 

"What?" Squall asked, a bit dumbfounded she had asked that question. 

"Do you hate me?" She repeated for him, now following through with the question. 

"I don't know." Squall simply answered, there was rustling from him once again. 

"Figured that would be your answer." Rinoa whispered mostly to herself. 

"Why'd you even bother then?" Squall asked her, curiosity getting the better of him. 

"I don't know. I guess hope got the better of me." Rinoa said with a smile as she closed her eyes. 

"Whatever." Was Squall's reply as he shut his eyes. The word didn't make Rinoa laugh as she was fast asleep. 

********** 

A/n: Tee hee... that's the end of this chapter! It wasn't that exciting, I know... but it did advance SOME things, didn't it? 


End file.
